


Necessary Evil

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ep 46-esque. There was no way that either of them could have avoided this fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write Kaito at least once. Not sure if I managed to grasp him fully in this. This is what happen when you looped Ranbu Escalation a bit too much. Hmmph!

If he could stop and look back, he would ask himself if everything he had done so far was worth it. To become the great ruler. Was the world he envisioned in his mind truly the best choice? Was Kazuraba's?

Did he _just_ want to have Mai by his side, or because she wield the golden fruit that holds the ultimate power? Was this all just a foolish quest to gain yet another greater power, or just one's selfish desire to acquire one's selfish love—in which gaining ultimate power happened to be a side effect? Or a desire to achieve his idealistic world, while destroying everything he'd ever known? What made him any different than those Yggdrasil assholes then?

_"If I were to get the golden fruit, I would have given it to you..."_

Kazuraba was _too nice_. And for a moment, he could have accepted that strength; and the world that Kazuraba Kouta sees. A world where it could learn from its past mistakes, a world that could be as kind as him. But if Kazuraba Kouta were to receive the golden fruit, yet give it to him (in order to cease all fighting)... he would not have had it in him to have accepted it. Because that would mean admitting that he lost against Kouta, and then having to have to shape the world in the vision of its 'true' victor. Kazuraba.

He would not have it in him to create such world. Because he could not see that same world that Kazuraba sees.

_"It won't end with me. Someone else... will come."_

Zack could see such world. Zack could understand. But not him.

In the end he knew why he had to do this. It's a **_necessary evil_**. It's the only way to make that person stand up and to fight for the future that only _he_ could see. The future that Kaito could not see nor able to accomplish. All that he could do was to give it all and show Kazuraba his _own_ ideals, and contest it to see which is the better approach.

Whatever the outcome this battle would be, will decide their paths to the future. There won't be a half-hearted resolve, he won't let Kazuraba preach his ideals... and failed to reach an ultimatum. Only one should remain to claim victory. No hold backs.

xxx

Kazuraba Kouta started to sob heavily as Kaito lay dying in his arms. Yet even in tears Kazuraba told him that he would keep going forward. There was no half-hearted conviction in those words. Kaito lifted his fist towards Kazuraba with the last of his strength.

_Finally... something he could truly accept._

"You... truly are strong."

 


End file.
